criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pay It Forward
Similar plot to Hot Fuzz Did anybody else notice the similarity of the plot of this episode to the plot of the movie Hot Fuzz? 03:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Grim Sleeper reference? I'm pretty sure I heard Reid mention The Grim Sleeper in his list of killers. Is that true, or is my mind on the fritz? UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:23, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know. I will have to watch it again. The episode was so boring I couldn't keep focused on it. I will try to watch it again this weekend and take note of what Reid says. Suceress (talk) 02:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I liked the episode, not so much the guest actor playing the unsub - lacked acting chops in my opinion. Reid references all the mentioned already in the article, plus "The Keystone Killer", Walter Kern, from the CM own list of wackos. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Mvpl. I think the acting from the guy playing the villain really was one of the detracting factors for me. He was lackluster and not really believable. He lacked any actual menacing qualities and just didn't elicit the emotions that I assume the writer was going for. The one moment I liked him was when he brought his wife flowers. There was also a lack of really well-developed motivation for the crime. There was barely any actual profiling on what made this guy tick. It was all resolved with the magical Garcia computer skills. Also, the wife seemed pensive throughout for no apparent reason-- well, up until she actually had a reason. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't great. Not one I would look forward to watching again though.Suceress (talk) 15:02, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, so it was my mind going on the fritz. Thanks! Oh, and in my opinion, I was excited about the episode (a killer coming back after twenty-five years of inactivity sounded interesting). But it was like most other episodes, so I was more like "Meh". And personally, I kinda ignore the guest-acting. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:51, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::So I am not crazy after all! That unsub truly was flat as a board. It's a shame because the dialogue in scenes like the fishing moment, was actually really well done. But the actor just didn't emote much. For a man avenging the rape of his wife, he sure didn't give many fudges. As for the episode, it kept my attention through and the storyline was intriguing. It's the execution of it, that was somewhat lacking. This season had some truly fearsome and creepy unsubs, and here come this guy with his...flatness. Meh. :::::Yeah. It's not just you. I would say 9 out of 10 people that I've talked to found the episode to be meh and the actor to be flat. There have been understated unsubs who still had a creepy factor to them, but this guy completely lacked menace. One person said maybe it is the director and listed a few other episodes he directed where the whole feeling was meh and the acting wasn't that great. But I thought the plots in those episodes was weak too, so maybe this guy keeps getting weak writing or maybe its a combination of things. The forums I usually go to were rather quiet on this episode other than to generally say "meh". I agree about the fishing scene. It had potential but then it just fell flat because of the acting. It's a shame.Suceress (talk) 03:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know this response is several years after the previous one...but I thought the unsub was pretty menacing and creepy, just by his appearance alone. By appearance, height, and heavyset build, he had the looks of a skinhead. And the way he does everything calmly; e.g. "sorry Mr. Backus, when I catch, I don't release"...only to decapitate them and place them in a display case. His final words were kinda creepy as well - "...crazy people get released eventually...25 years, it's only time." Rock8591 (talk) 03:59, November 10, 2015 (UTC)